Alvin And The Chipmunks: The munk up
by Alvittany
Summary: After the crazy happenings in "Alvin And The Chipmunks: Chipwrecked" the munks are back for a new adventure. Originle idea by Alsawfreetter01 Munk Up Trailer 1: (/watch?v 6auxMYmal2E) Munk Up Trailer 2: (/watch?v 6auxMYmal2E)
1. Strange Beginnings

The plane landed with a thud waking the chipmunks and chipettes all except Alvin, who could sleep through almost anything. They were finally back home in California.

"Alvin," Brittany said to no reply. "Alvin!" She kicked him, irritated by him sleeping for so long

"What?" Alvin mumbled, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"The plane is landing," she explained.

"Oh," Alvin said in a mellow tone.

Brittany could tell something had been bothering him since before the performance at the Music Award event after they won first prize. Alvin still didn't seem his normal self, so Brittany decided she would get him alone and ask him what was bothering him.

A little later they arrived at the house, worn out from the trip and the jet lag, they decided to call it an early night, so everyone went to bed. However, Brittany, still worried about Alvin, layed in bed waiting for everyone else to fall asleep. When they were all finally asleep, she climbed out from under the covers and peeked over to the other side of the room were Alvin lay fast asleep on the top bunk.

In a quick movement, Brittany leaped through the air landing perfectly on Alvin's bed. After relishing the thought of success, she stood there for a moment, looking at him and thinking to herself. To see if she could figure out his problem without asking.

After a couple seconds of hesitation, Brittany knelt down and shook Alvin.

"Alvin wake up," she whispered.

Alvin rolled over and looked at her and said, "Again: what is it with you and interrupting my beauty rest," he moaned sleepily.

Brittany couldn't help but giggle at the thought of Alvin and beauty rest. "Alvin is... is everything ...ok?" Brittany whispered.

Alvin gave Brittany a strange look and said, "Of course. What would make you think something was wrong with me?" He groaned irritatedly.

"Well, you haven't been yourself since the island," Brittany said in a worried voice.

The moonlight shined through the window, lighting up the room. Alvin could tell from the look on her now-lit-up face, she was sincerely worried.

Alvin said in a now more confident voice, "Don't worry, Brit, I'm fine."

The newly found light in his eyes made her smile. "Ok, but I better not find out you're lying, so help me," she said in a sarcastic tone. With that, she turned around and started walking to the edge of the bed, but then stopped and announced, "You know, if you have a problem, you can always talk to me, Alvin." She then went flying through the air, straight to her bed. Alvin watched as she gracefully landed on her bed and lie back down. "If only you knew," Alvin thought to himself. Ever since the island, Alvin couldn't help but think: "What if everything I've ever done up until this point was wrong?"

The next morning, Dave called everyone down for breakfast before they all had to go back to school. Everyone showed up but Alvin.

"Where is Alvin?" Dave asked.

"Still sleeping," Theodore said with a mouthful, as he had already devoured three toaster waffles.

"ALV..." Dave started, but was interrupted by Brittany.

"I'll go get him," she said quickly as she ran off down the hall. She climbed to the top bunk where Alvin lay, still sound asleep. "Alvin, you'd better wake up before Dave gets mad," she cautioned Alvin as she shook him.

Alvin rolled over with a very unpleased look on his face. "Your enjoying this aren't you?" He asked bluntly.

Brittany held back a laugh and said "enjoying what?" as if she didn't know.

Alvin just rolled his eyes, hopped out of bed and threw on his sweatshirt. Together, they ran to the kitchen, because they knew if they didn't hurry there would be no food left.

After breakfast, Dave drove them to school. Alvin and Jeanette have First period together. Before they went off to their classes, Brittany stopped her sister.

"Keep an eye on Alvin for me, could you?" she asked Jeanette.

She looked at her sister suspiciously.

"I will, but can i know _why_ i'm doing it?" she asked as the bell rang.

"Oh, sorry, got to go! See you after class," she yelled as she ran down the hall.

After first period, Brittany met back up with her sister. "So...?" She asked hesitantly of her sister.

Irritated, Jeanette replied, "He seemed like normal to me."

Brittany thought it was all in her head that something was wrong with Alvin. "So will you tell me _now_ why you had me watch him?"

"Oh no reason," Brittany lied. Their last class of the day, Alvin and Brittany had together. This time, she would watch him and she did notice one thing that was odd. He stayed awake the whole class and wasn't trying to be the center of attention. He just stared out the window in a daze.


	2. White Lie

After a long day at school the chipmunks sat at home relaxing. Eleanor and Theodore were going through a basket of assorted fruit and candies they received from winning the music awards, Jeanette and Simon were playing chess, Dave was checking his email to see if they had any performance requests and Alvin and Brittany watched TV, although Brittany wondered as to whether or not Alvin had zoned out again until he randomly stood up jumped off the couch and started walking down the hall towards his room.

Brittany, still curious what was wrong, followed him. She watched as he climbed the bunk beds to the top and once he was on the top bunk, she slowly snuck into the room and started to climb up to see what he was doing when suddenly she started hearing him talk.

"What's wrong with me? Why do i mess up everything," he whimpered. Brittany stopped climbing. She was perched on the middle bunk bed listening. "I don't know what I'm doing anymore. . . maybe I should quit my singing career and leave," he said with a sigh as he fell backwards into his pillow.

Brittany waited for him to say something else but instead she heard snoring.

"Did he fall asleep?" she asked herself. She slowly climbed to the top bunk and peeked over to see Alvin fast asleep. She pulled herself up and walk over to Alvin to see something she never saw before. At first she thought she was seeing things but at a second glance she was certain the fur under Alvin's eyes was damp with fresh tears.

A lump grew in her throat. "He... he cried himself to sleep," she thought to herself. "Oh Alvin, so that's what's been bothering you." She walked to the edge of the bed and dropped down.

As she walked down the hall she couldn't help but think about what she just witnessed: Alvin, the munk that wasn't scared of anything, was crying. It brought tears to her eyes to think about it. She wiped them away as she walked into the living room.

Dave called out to everyone, "Dinner's done come eat!" Dave had made a type of soup from a recipe he found on the internet but he wasn't the best cook to begin with. Everyone climbed up to the table. Dave looked around and asked, "Where's Alvin?"

"Sleeping," Brittany answered so Dave wouldn't yell and wake Alvin up.

"Sleeping?" Dave asked. "He's been sleeping too much these past couple days. . . I'm gonna go talk to him."

Knowing Alvin wouldn't want to talk, Brittany thought quickly. "He's not feeling good," she said. "He ate something at lunch today that didn't agree with him."

"Oh, but i made your lunches today," Dave said suspiciously.

"Well..." Brittany stammered losing control of her lie.

Seeing her sister struggling, Eleanor said, "Well no offense, Dave, but... your cooking could stand improvement." Eleanor winked at Brittany.

As mean as it sounded, it was true and it saved Brittany's tail.

Dave sighed, but he had to agree. The only reason he even ate his own cooking was because he thought everyone else enjoyed it. But knowing they didn't, Dave said "Why don't I order a pizza then?"

Everyone said at once, "ok," trying not to sound as relieved as they were so as to not hurt Dave's feelings anymore than they already were.

Awhile later, the pizza delivery man was at the door. Dave paid him and brought the pizza to the counter and got everyone a plate and for the second time that night everyone was at the table getting ready to eat, when they heard a voice say "what no one was gonna wake me for pizza?"

It was Alvin who had woke up to the smell of something actually edible.

"We were just gonna let you sleep since you weren't feeling good," Dave said.

realizing she was about to be caught in a lie, with no way to explain herself without revealing Alvin had been crying, Brittany began stuffing her cheeks full of pizza. Alvin sat with a confused look until he saw Brittany's nervous eating and realized she had told Dave he wasn't feeling good.

"Well, I'm feeling better now," he said with a smile.

After dinner everyone got ready for bed. On the way to their room, Alvin stopped Brittany and asked why she lied to Dave about him and she didn't know what to say she couldn't tell him she saw him crying, that would kill his ego so she thought fast and said cunningly.

"i'll tell you that when you tell me why you've been acting so distant." Shocked but the quick and witty comeback Alvin just let Brittany go with no more interrogation. as he lay there staring at the ceiling.

Alvin kept thinking about how he messes everything up but he kept coming back to why did Britney tell Dave he was sick. He also was irritated by the fact that something as stupid as that would bother him but he kept thinking about it.

Why wouldn't she just tell him why she said it, why did she say it in the first place, and why was she so nervous about getting caught? These thoughts circled through his head all night till he finally fell asleep.

The next morning, all he could think about was why would she have said that. He decided he would just do anything to find out even if it meant telling her why he had been depressed for the past couple days not like she didn't already know back when they were stranded. He already basically told her.

It was friday, the last day of school for the week. Alvin decided he would ask her during their class together last period. he went up to her and asked bluntly, "Why did you tell Dave that lie?"

Brittany looked at him, irritated that he wouldn't just let it go, and retorted "Why does it matter? It was just a little white lie and besides you lie all the time."

"If it was just a little white lie, then why were you so nervous?" Alvin smirked.

Brittany was surprised he had noticed, but she thought it was strange he didn't blow her cover. She wasn't about to give up just because he knew she was nervous. "I'll tell you when you tell me why you've been acting weird." She teased.

Alvin was about to tell her when all of a sudden he felt a lump in his throat. He couldn't tell her. His pride wouldn't let him and at this point he wanted to tell her because he didn't want to hold the pain in anymore.

But he just couldn't, no matter how hard he tried, so he just lied and said "Nothing's bothering me."


	3. Big news

After school the chipmunks and Chipettes were picked up by Dave.

On the ride home, the chipmunks road in the back while the Chipettes road in the front. Alvin couldn't quit thinking about Brittany and his encounter earlier and how he was unable to confess to her what had been depressing him.

He tried to shake it and just go on as normal, but the more he ignored it the more it ate away at him until he couldn't take it anymore.

It was dinner time. Tonight Dave had a big homemade meal set out, not cooked by him but, by claire, who used to be Dave's ex, but they started dating again, although they aren't living together at the moment. When Dave and Claire said in unison "Dinners ready," everyone scurried to the table

"Is this all for us?" Theo asked, his mouth-watering.

"Sure is," Dave replied.

"What's the ?" Alvin asked

"well i we just booked a full house for one of our biggest concerts yet" Dave told them

"are you serious" the chipmunks and chipettes all shouted and jumped up Brittany looked at Alvin who was even overjoyed to hear this she smiled and stared at him without realizing he had noticed her he chuckled and said

"Why don't you take a picture it will last longer Britt?" she nervously blushed and said

"said you wish" and quickly looked away blushing even more realizing that was a terrible comeback but she soon brushed it off as the excitement came back when dave told them they booked a show at the Staples center right in LA this sunday so they wouldn't have to go far to perform which was good after how their last trip went after dinner everyone got ready and went to bed tonight Brittany didn't worry about Alvin because he seemed happier than he's been in a while and she figured as long as they had there to do this weekend the he would stay happy but she couldn't have been more wrong Alvin laid in bed thinking about the concert and whether or not it was a good thing or not he was legitimately happy when dave had first told them but it wasn't long after his doubts began so many questions ran through his mind like

"Do i even deserve to be a performer anymore?" one of his big concerns was his fans though even though he acted like an attention hog, and at times he actually was, he truly cared about his fans. He loved them with all his heart and hated to disappoint them but he wondered if they saw him as a nuisance at times, too, did he seem childish to them?

His image was one thing but his ego was another aside from caring for his fans. They were what gave him the power to do what he loved but he was doubting if singing was really what he was meant to do.

"Ugh" he moaned as he tossed and turned in bed trying to shake these thoughts that were holding him back. As he slowly drifted off he had one last thought that seemed particularly strange to him and that was "how does Brittany see me?"

the next morning, Dave came into the chipmunks and chipettes room and woke them up. Everyone moaned. Alvin rolled over and looked at the clock on the wall he got from a souvenir booth at one of their concerts. It had his picture on it and it said eight o'clock.

"Why are you waking us up so early on a saturday," Alvin moaned frustratedly.

"because," dave said sternly. "we need to start preparing for your concert."

"Come on dave let us sleep for a few more hours." Alvin protested

"No. Now get out of bed and get dressed we have a lot of work to do before the concert tomorrow," Dave stated

"Um not to side with Alvin and add fuel to the fire, but couldn't we sleep for a little longer? i mean there can't possibly be that much work to do?" Simon said.

"fire!" Theodore said worriedly.

"It's just a figure of speech" Eleanor calmed.

"We need to get you guys outfits, work out your song list and decided who's going on first, so everyone out of bed. Claire will be over in half an hour to take the girls to get clothes or well fabric for clothes." Dave said Claire had become the chipmunks and chipettes clothes designer she still worked for the paper but she made outfits for the chipmunks on her days off she took the weekend off to help them get ready for their big show.

"Fine," Alvin exclaimed as he leaped out of bed to the floor and walked past Dave out of the room.

Brittany sat watching all this go on and could see the happy Alvin she hoped would last didn't he seemed more distant again. normally he would have tried to carry that argument with dave out until Dave agreed or forced him out of bed.

In the kitchen, Alvin jumped up onto the counter to find some breakfast while Dave stayed to make sure everyone else got out of bed Alvin found some cheese balls he grabbed them and jumped to the table where he opened the bag as a cheese dust cloud came out normally Alvin would try to inhale the cheese cloud but he just let it pass by he was deep in thought about whether he was ready or not for the concert or if he ever would be he was still a child and for the first time in his life he was aware of it

"i wish you would talk to me, Alvin but since you won't, all I can say is I'm here for you," a gentle voice said from behind, startling Alvin and making him jump. He turned around to see Brittany.

"Oh, it's just you. Don't sneak up on me like that, Britt," Alvin said while holding his hand over his chest to calm his fastly beating heart. Brittany Giggled to see Alvin so scared.

"i just hope your alright," she said in a more serious tone of voice. Alvin sighed.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he knew he was lying but for some strange reason, he couldn't tell her the truth.

At this point, Dave and the others were coming down the hall. He stopped in front of the table that Alvin and Brittany were on and folded his arms.

"Really?" Dave questioned. "Cheese balls for breakfast, Alvin?"

"what? We are out of toaster waffles," Alvin said while stuffing his cheeks with cheese balls.


	4. Preparations

After a breakfast of cheese balls, the chipmunks and Chipettes finished getting ready and waited for Claire. When she came and picked up the Chipettes, this meant it was time for the chipmunks to start planning their playlist and figuring who would go on, so they all followed Dave to his music room. As he picked up a paper that had a list of possible songs, he said "ok now you guys can sing two out of for songs, the songs are Witch Doctor, Funky Town, Daydream Believer, or Undeniable."

They sat for a moment thinking about the songs until Alvin said to Simon and Theodore, "I think we should sing Witch Doctor and Funky town."

"Well I agree with Witch Doctor, however, I think we should sing Undeniable," said Simon

"Well, what do you think Theo?" asked Dave

"hmm?... I think we should sing Daydream Believer," said Theodore.

"Well that got us nowhere," said Alvin. "Why Don't we play rock, paper, scissors to see who gets to pick?"

"That sounds like a good idea," Dave agreed.

"Alright then," Simon agreed so they all put there hands together and said "Rock, Paper, Scissors Shoot!"

Alvin and Simon both picked rock but Theo had scissors.

"You're out Theo," Alvin said. "Now its just you Si." They put there hands together again and said again "Rock, Paper, Scissors Shoot!"

But again, they both picked the same thing. This time it was Paper so they went again. "Rock, Paper Scissors Shoot!" and once again they had the same thing.

"Ugh! Quit copying me Simon!" Alvin exclaimed frustratedly.

"Even if i could i would copy you, Alvin," Simon scoffed. "Besides, it's you who's copying me." they put their hands together again and this time Alvin had Paper and Simon had Scissors.

"what?" Alvin said shocked. "You cheated!"

"Alvin, he won fair and square. You guys will sing Witch Doctor and Undeniable," Dave said.

Simon smiled because he knew he kind of did cheat he knew if he was able to make Alvin mad enough he would be thrown off his game.

"Fine. Whatever," Alvin said reluctantly.

Meanwhile, the Chipettes had just got to the mall. "Ok we need to get Fabric so i can make you guys your outfits for tomorrow," Claire told the girls. They walked into the Fabric store in the mall. "Ok, we will deal with your outfits first girls find two colors each for your dresses."

After a couple of seconds, Eleanor had already found her colors she had a Light green cloth and white Jeanette was the next one ready she had a purple and blue cloths, Brittany was the last one ready and she was still conflicted.

"I.. I think this is what i want" she said she had a pink and black.

"hmm" claire said "I should be able to work with those colors alright now for your next chore, we need fabric for the chipmunks. Brittany you will look for Alvin, Jeanette you can look for Simon and Eleanor you can pick for Theodore."

Once again, Eleanore was the first done. She had Green and black Fabrics. Brittany was surprisingly the next one done. She got his red and yellow "well I guess Alvin's an easy one to shop for," Claire joked after a couple of minutes went by and Jeanette was still looking. Brittany and Eleanor went to see what was taking her so long. They found her by the blue cloth.

Brittany asked, "what's taking you so long?"

"I don't know what Shade of blue Simon prefers?" She replied.

"um are you talking about for his second color?" Eleanore pried.

"no, I'm still looking for his first color," said Jeanette. Brittany hit herself in the face.

"You're only on the first color?" she said surprised.

"Well, I don't want to get him something he won't like it has to be perfect," She said while searching the shelves.

"I'm sure he'll love it as long as he knows you picked it." Eleanor smiled.

"you... you think?" Jeanette asked in a bit of a shocked voice.

"Of course," Brittany said.

"Ok, then this one." Jeanette said holding up a dark blue cloth " now for the second color." Brittany and Eleanor sighed but she was quicker in finding a second color she found a Black to go with the Blue Fabric.

"ok, let's go to the checkout then," Claire said with sigh of relief. They had already been at the mall for two hours, but back at the house the chipmunks just finished picking the two songs for the Chipettes to sing they would sing Call Me Maybe and Three Little Birds now the last thing to do was to figure out the two duet songs they would sing would be dave gave then six options this time they could sing Say Hey, Party Rock Anthem, Living on a Prayer, Get Munk'd, Club Can't Handle Me, or Bad Romance.

"Ok and lets hear what Simon has to say, seeings how Alvin got to pick the songs for you guys and Theodore got to pick for the girls" Dave said

"hm... Say Hey and Get Munk'd" Simon said.

"are there any objections?" Dave asked.

"Nope," Theodore said.

"i guess not," Alvin moaned.

"Good, then we have our songs." Dave said satisfied " we will run it by the girls when they get..." he's interrupted by the door opening and Claire and the Girls "perfect timing" Dave exclaimed we just finished the playlist for the show"Dave showed the girls the songs that had been picked for them and had no problem with them Claire stopped and picked up some burgers for dinner seeing how it was so late already

After they all ate, everyone got ready for bed and Dave said he and claire still had work to do before the show so he expected everyone to go to bed and rest up for the show.


End file.
